


Shock of the Old

by Krisser__kris



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is askew for Methos when he loses his memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock of the Old

** Shock of the Old **

**by Krisser**

 

Methos heard the clash of the swords before he felt the buzz of Presence, MacLeod and someone else. When he got into visual range he could see Mac was fighting Kanether, a head hunter with a vicious reputation in the States. He cheated whenever possible.

Duncan had his opponent off balance, the new Presence had startled Kanether and MacLeod had knocked him off his stride. Mac never paused; he had recognized Methos’ signature.

Kanether used the knock MacLeod gave him to roll in the dirt and pick up a piece of rebar. He hurled it toward the one he assumed was MacLeod’s student. He impaled his chest, killing him.

Outraged at the scandalous behavior, Duncan channeled his rage into his sword. He forced his opponent to his knees and took his head.

The quickening was unusually powerful. The head hunter must have taken several heads in the last few days. The lightening crackled above and through the Highlander. It then bounced off the rebar still impaled in Methos’ chest. The electric static bolts hit the rebar three more times, moving through the ancient immortal each time. It finally settled itself within the Scot.

The Highlander fell to his knees before he could collect himself to go check on his ancient friend.

Duncan pulled the rebar out and waited for the healing to begin. He pulled his friend’s head onto his knees to cushion it should he surge up. 

With his first breath, the immortal reared up and fell back against the Highlander’s lap. “Duncan, Duncan, are you okay? I was so worried.” Great concern colored his voice as he looked up into the Scot’s eyes. The supine immortal reached up and kissed Duncan square on the lips.

Duncan responded without thinking before he pulled back puzzled. “Methos?”

“Was that Methos you fought? Not a very honorable man, impaling me without a challenge.” The confused immortal looked toward the dead immortal.

MacLeod cocked his head to the side and tried, “Adam?”

“Yes, Duncan,” the immortal smiled up at Mac.

“Are you all right?”

“I feel like I’ve been electrocuted.” He grinned and stuck his hand out, “Help me up.”

Mac caught his hand and pulled the old immortal to his feet. Methos leaned in and laid his head on MacLeod’s shoulder as his arms went around Mac’s waist.

The Highlander returned the embrace. He absently rubbed the old man’s back as he thought about Methos reaction upon waking. “Adam, why did you come here?” Mac moved his hand up to the short hair.

There was a silence and then an answer was whispered, “I don’t know. Don’t remember.” Methos paused, then said, “Duncan, let’s go home. I just need to hold you for awhile.”

“Your place?” Mac tested.

“Your place, my place, the barge. Home.” Methos shrugged at the terminology.

Duncan nodded. He collected his sword and both immortals headed toward the barge. The quickening had left the Highlander with a lot of excess energy and he needed a cold shower. But the most important thing he had to do was figure out what parts of Methos’ memory were affected.

Methos slung his arm around Mac as they walked side by side. MacLeod stole a look at his friend. Hopefully, the amnesia wouldn’t last long. A cuddly Methos would be hard to resist when he had wanted the older immortal for so long.

It was an attraction he had not let himself dwell on. Then everything had been fractured by the Old Man’s past and his present. Methos had withdrawn from Duncan’s circle and had only recently resumed stopping in at Joe’s. The old camaraderie was gone, and though most was his fault, he hadn’t yet figured out how to repair it.

Now, he was faced with a friend who thought they were a whole lot closer than they really were.

Methos held his hand as they crossed the street and kept it the rest of the walk back. 

Once there, Duncan headed for the shower as Adam stripped out of his damaged clothing and tossed it in the trash. MacLeod was surprised as Methos stepped in naked behind him in the shower stall.

“Let me do the work, Duncan,” Adam said as he picked up the soap. He washed his Highlander’s back, all the way down to his feet. Adam leaned Duncan back against him and stated washing his chest. He soaped carefully around the nipples, flicking them ever so gently on each pass.

Reacting to the stimulus, Duncan pushed back against Methos, trapping the hard erection in his crack.

Adam’s hands moved over the stomach muscles, trapping lather in Duncan’s navel. He soaped his hands again before working on Duncan’s groin.

Lost within the sensation, the Highlander didn’t think to protest at all. One hand cupped his balls as the other stroked his erection. The soap allowed for easy movement and intensified the reactions. Mac was bucking into Adam’s hand and when the old one tongued his ear he erupted onto the shower wall and the hand that was still milking him.

Knees weak, Mac almost collapsed but Adam held him fast against him. Duncan felt the erection trapped against his cheek, hard and leaking. He loved that feeling. He undulated against it a few times before turning and pressed his again hard erection next to Adam’s. The old immortal groaned and Duncan claimed his lips, giving in to an overwhelming need to taste those lips.

Adam reached his hand down between them and gathered both erections into his hand. He worked them hard and fast as Duncan devoured his mouth. The orgasms built fast and both came against the other’s belly.

Adam recovered faster and knew that Duncan was near exhaustion. He rinsed them off and toweled them dry. He got Duncan into bed and crawled in beside him, wrapping himself around his loved one. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\-----

Several hours later, MacLeod woke within the embrace of his favorite immortal. Their lovemaking had been so natural and easy, it was difficult for him to realize that it was not the norm.

Awake now also, Adam turned Duncan to face him. He brushed the long hair away from the Highlander’s face and smiled at him. He whispered, “I was so afraid when I saw whom you were fighting. He was known to be a cheat.” The old immortal relaxed with the knowledge that his Highlander had triumphed again. “Are you feeling okay?”

“It’s I that should be asking you that. You were electrocuted during the quickening.” Duncan could see it was still Adam. Methos had not returned as yet.

“I’m fine now. We’ve worked off the residual energy. Now I would like it slow and easy.”

Duncan hesitated. He could justify more easily to Methos an after quickening release, but deliberate sex? When Methos’ memory returned the Old Man would have his head.

Adam registered the hesitation and Duncan couldn’t bear the pain and rejection he saw in his eyes. He’s just have to make Methos understand how much Adam needed him. He grabbed the older immortal close and kissed him soundly, robbing him of speech.

“Yes, Adam, slow and easy sounds right. Drive out the memory of the electrocution. I want you in deep.” 

The sincerity in the Highlander’s voice banished the pain from Adam’s eyes and it was replaced with joy and desire.

Adam kissed Mac like he was a treasure to explore. He licked his way across Duncan’s neck and shoulders. With fingertips and lips, he traversed the well-proportioned chest, teasing the sensitive nipples on each foray across.

He sucked and laved the navel with his tongue as he kneaded the ass cheeks with his hands. Duncan’s moans motivated a bolder move. He ignored the already weeping erection and licked the taut sacs. He followed the path to the small opening. Adam flicked his tongue across it, gauging Mac’s reaction. Legs opening wider and fingers grabbing the sheets let the older immortal believe his idea was a success. 

He worked his tongue around and around the opening. He pushed his tongue just inside and loved the low growl that sounded more like a purr. He manipulated his tongue in, mimicking the thrusts he planned to make with his own cock.

When he saw Duncan’s balls draw up he eased out and grabbed the lube from the bedstand. He wanted to be inside when Duncan came. He pressed in one finger, then two, lightly brushing the erotic spot. Again, he controlled how much. He wanted Duncan close to the edge, but not over.

He pulled Mac’s buttocks onto his lap as he draped his legs over his shoulders. He placed his erection at Duncan’s entrance as he rubbed a hand across the Scot’s belly. Adam slipped inside as though the channel was made just for his cock. 

He paused when he was all the way in. He opened eyes he didn’t remember closing and watched Duncan. He whispered aloud, “You’re beautiful like this; raw, powerful and mine.”

At Duncan’s smile, Adam pulled out almost all the way and thrust in hard, hitting the prostate. Duncan’s ass flew off his lap. Adam held the highlander’s hips in place as he thrust in several more times before slowing the pace.

Duncan’s moan of great need prompted Adam to grasp Mac’s erection. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts. No more playing around, he took them to the heights and released them. Over the edge they sailed together.

Adam pulled out gently and wrapped himself around his Highlander. Adam nuzzled Mac’s neck as he whispered, “I love you, Duncan.”

Much to his surprise he heard, “I love you, Adam,” in reply. 

With a satisfied sigh, he covered them just before they fell asleep once more.

\-----

Duncan had to admit that he liked waking with the Old Man wrapped around him like a blanket. One week later and it was just as pleasant as the first time.

They had spent the entire week inside the barge. Mac had cooked and pampered Adam and Adam had worshipped Duncan’s body.

Tonight, Duncan was taking Adam out. First class from beginning to end. He rented a limo and had them delivered to an unpretentious four star restaurant.

Just after entering, Adam tripped and slid across the carpet, catching himself by the fireplace guard. As he gripped it, the static electricity circled him and could be seen by the surrounding tables.

Adam shook his head and looked all around him. As he encountered the worried eyes of his Highlander he smiled to let him know he was all right. 

After checking for injuries, the maitre’d showed them to a corner table by the waterfall.

A couple of times, Duncan caught a speculative look in Adam’s eyes, one he would have expected from Methos. But the look was gone so quickly, he couldn’t be sure he even saw it. 

At times he missed the more caustic side of Methos, but Adam was close, just a gentler version of the Old Man.

They had two bottles of sauvignon to compliment the veal scaloppini. After a shared dessert if Tirimasu, they two men were picked up by the limo and returned home.

That night, Adam took Duncan with exquisite slowness, driving his Highlander to the brink several times before allowing their joint release.

The two of them spent the entire next day in bed or in the shower. Adam memorized every square inch of the Highlander’s body and found himself, memorized in turn.

The following morning, eating leftover Chinese, Adam absentmindedly flicked his beer top behind the fridge.

MacLeod turned and exclaimed, “Methos?”

“Bright boy.”

“What do you remember?”

“What would I forget?” came the frustrating reply.

“Well, you seemed to forget Methos for a week,” Duncan returned.

Methos shrugged and turned away.

“What happened?” Duncan prodded.

“The thought of you losing your head before I had the chance to tell you I love you … must have freaked me out. I was mad at myself for allowing the awkwardness to grow between us. I thought I had lost all my chances … the electrical shock must have blanked it all out.” Methos admitted his previous fears.

Duncan moved closer to his lover, “What about the last two days?”

Methos shrugged ruefully, “I was afraid to lose what we had to Methos.”

“I love Adam and I love Methos. They’re just extensions of the whole you.” He gathered the old immortal closer and brushed his cheek with his fingertips. “I want you with me, always.”

Methos smiled from his heart, “Consider me there.”

fini


End file.
